Mastani
by zozig
Summary: Mastani , fille du roi de bahamir est emprisonnée par les ennemis de son père et fait une rencontre qui va chambouler sa vie ...


Chapitre 1 .

Les cendres de bahamir.

Mastani lève les yeux vers le ciel qui venait de sombrer dans l'obscurité , elle observe les étoiles avec insistance comme si ces dernières lui parlaient . Elle soupire et se laisse tomber dans l'herbe humide . La jeune femme ferme les yeux doucement et chantonne une contine qui était enfouie dans son esprit .

 _ **Yumi na teik won sonraun au?**_

 _ **Et prendras-tu une vie avec moi?**_

 _ **Medo ste thonken**_

 _ **Un corps est vide**_

 _ **Medo drein au**_

 _ **Un corps saigne**_

 _ **Oso kik raun**_

 _ **Nous ne faisons qu'un**_

 _ **Ogeda, soulou**_

 _ **Nous vivons seul**_

 _ **Ai laik yu gona**_

 _ **Je suis ton soldat!**_

 _ **Ai na get raun, you**_

 _ **Je réparerai mes erreurs**_

 _ **Yumi na teik won sonraun au?**_

 _ **Et prendras-tu une vie avec moi?**_

 _ **Ai keryon gyon op**_

 _ **Mon âme continue sa route**_

 _ **Ai keryon g' breik au**_

 _ **Mon âme est libérée**_

 _ **Pas skaikrasha**_

 _ **Après la tempête**_

 _ **Klin tristraka**_

 _ **Un éclair**_

 _ **En houd don gon**_

 _ **Avec le monde**_

 _ **Hosh trashsaka**_

 _ **Réduit en cendres**_

 _ **Yumi na teik won sonraun au?**_

 _ **Et prendras-tu une vie avec moi?**_

 _ **Houd na fleim daun**_

 _ **Ce monde brûlera**_

 _ **Bed' ge jok au**_

 _ **Sauve ce dont tu as besoin**_

 _ **Ai nou fir raun**_

 _ **Je suis intrépide**_

 _ **Ai mana jomp in**_

 _ **Mon but est de lutter**_

 _ **Ai mana wan op**_

 _ **Mon but est de mourir**_

 _ **Ai don sin y'in**_

 _ **Tu es en vue**_

 _ **Yumi na teik won sonraun au?**_

 _ **Et prendras-tu une vie avec moi?**_

 _ **Jus drein jus daun**_

 _ **Le sang réclame le sang**_

 _ **Ai medo drein au**_

 _ **Mon corps saigne**_

C'est une chanson que sa mère lui chantait avant de dormir , vous devez vous dire mais quel horrible chanson ! qui chante ça à son enfant ? mais ceci est sa réalité , ce monde ou la mort règne et la guerre fait rage , c'est dans ce monde la que mastani vit . C'est ici qu'elle est née et que peut être elle va mourir ? Qui sait son père peut perdre après tout ,il est peut être le roi Bahamir mais il n'est pas immortel peut être qu'elle préférait cela . Mastani inspire l'air fraie une dernière avant de marcher lentement dans le jardin pour trouver une porte qui la mène à l'intérieur . Il fait plus chaud ici . Elle déambule dans le couloir calme , trop calme .

\- Princesse Mastani ! Bon dieu mais où étiez vous passer ? Cela fait des heures que je vous cherche ! S'écrie alba ,sa gouvernante

\- J'étais au jardin . Répondit elle simplement d'une voix douce

\- A cette heure ? Vous savez que votre père déteste que vous sortiez .

\- Je m'excuse , j'avais besoin d'air fraie .

Alba marmonne une chose incompréhensible et prends délicatement la main de la princesse pour la guider à travers le palais .

\- Allons allons mon enfant marchez plus vite , il est tard , il faut vous couchez !

Mastani ne proteste pas ayant très envie de rejoindre son lit . Elles arrivent devant une petite porte doré , ou alba entre sans hésité . Une lit baldaquin règne au milieu de la pièce , des draps pourpres le recouvre pour s' accordé au mur de la même couleur , une grande coiffeuse en marbre est disposé contre ce dernier ,un bain trône sur le côté droit du lit juste à côté de son armoire remplis d'habit plus beau les uns que les autres . Alba fait signe à Mastani d'entrer dans la chambre enfin dans sa chambre .

\- Je vais vous démêler les cheveux après que vous soyiez changer aller filez !

La princesse s' empare de sa petite chemise de nuit et l'enfile rapidement , après s' être laver la peau , elle rejoint alba dans la deuxième partie de sa chambre . Cette dernière est assise sur un tabouret et attends la jeune fille avec impatience .

\- Installez vous devant moi je vous pris .

Mastani hoche la tête et s' assois devant la vielle dame . Alba prends les longs cheveux bruns et soyeux de la princesse avec ses mains ridées et les soulève pour pouvoir commencer à les démêler .

\- Alba ?

\- Oui mon enfant ?

\- Mon père est-il encore sur le champs de bataille ?

La femme soupire lentement .

\- Oui , princesse . Les ennemis sont de plus en plus fort.

\- On va perdre n'est ce pas ?

\- Ne dites pas ça , il y a toujours de l'espoir .

La brune essaye de croire sa gouvernante mais au fonds d'elle elle savait que c'était faux . Mastani rejoint son lit , heureuse de pouvoir enfin se coucher . Demain sera un autre jour se rassure t-elle . Mais allait il avoir un lendemain ? Elle ferme les yeux et se laisse bercé par les bras de morphée .

Une odeur étrange vient au narine de la princesse , elle ouvre les yeux sur un mur de flamme .

\- Oh mon dieu …

Ses première pensées se dirige vers son père , a-t-il perdu la guerre ? Voyant les flammes se rapprocher , Mastani s' empare le plus vite possible de son épée. La princesse ouvre sa fenêtre et s' assoit sur le rebord , elle jette un regard vers le bas , c'est haut . Elle lance son arme , qui atterrit par terre . Elle grimpe sur le mur et descends doucement par peur de glisser. Elle a peur . Peur que son père soit mort . Peur que l'ennemie ai remporté la guerre . Peur de mourir . Mastani fait un énième pas vers le bas puis un autre et en enchaine dizaine avant de toucher le sol . La brune soupire de soulagement .Elle touche la terre pour trouver son épée qu'elle sert contre elle , elle était à sa mère . La princesse longe le château pour déboucher sur le champs de bataille , tout à coup elle sent son corps se figé et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes . La tête de son père est planté sur un pique, il a le regard vide. On lui a déjà prit sa mère , ils n'avaient pas le droit de lui prendre sa mère . Une immense colère s' empare de Mastani , elle dégaine son épée et se précipite sur les ennemis avec rage .Elle sait se battre . Oui , il est vrai que c'est bizarre pour une princesse , mais Mastani a toujours voulu se débrouiller toute seule , elle voulait être autonome , ne pas avoir besoin qu'on vienne la sauver . Elle est la meilleure guerrière de son pays , d'ailleurs elle est connu sous le nom de « la princesse tigre » . Son arme s' abat sur le dos d'un soldat puis dans le cœur d'un autre , la brune est assoiffé de vengeance . Ils ont tué son père . Alors qu'elle portait le coups de grâce à un garde , elle entends un cri , elle se retourne a une vitesse incroyable et aperçoit la source du cri . Alba . Un homme sert sa dague contre le cou de la vielle femme .

\- Rends toi ! Ou je la tue .

Mastani sert les dents et lâche son arme .

\- Très bien , maintenant avance lentement vers moi .

\- Je le ferais que si vous libérez mon amie .

\- Non ! Tu risques de t'enfuir !

\- Si je m'enfuie tu la tueras .

Le garde observe de haut en bas la princesse et relâche la pression qu'il avait sur le cou d'alba . Cette dernière tombe par terre en pleure . Elle avance alors vers le garde sans hésitation , il s' agit de sauver alba . L'homme lui prends violemment le bras et l'emmène jusqu'à une charrette ou il l'a pousse à l'intérieur .

\- Laissez moi sortir ! Criais-t-elle en rassemblant toutes ses forces .

\- Ferme la esclave .

C'était à ça qu'elle est réduit ? à l'esclavage ? Mastani se laisse glisser vers le sol en savant qu'ils ne la feraient pas sortir. Elle se couche alors par terre et se repose quelque minute avant de ce rendre compte que la charrette bougeait . Elle fronçe les sourcils et ouvre les yeux . Le spectacle qui se passe devant elle la laisse sans voix , sa ville avait été incendié , détruite , brûler . Ils n'en restait plus que des cendres. Bahamir n'existait plus .

 **premier chapitre vous en pensez quoi ?**

 **Bisous !**


End file.
